Exerciser devices that use resistance straps for performing various suspension exercises are known in the art. Amongst such exerciser devices a widespread use is currently reported of the so called TRX exerciser device that is an acronym indicating a Total-body Resistance Exerciser or else a Total Resistance Exercise device. TRX is a handy way to perform a lot of different body weight movements since TRX enables a user to get different amounts of resistance by changing own leverage, whilst at the same time it encourages a plurality of supporting muscles to be activated through the inherent instability of the apparatus.
A TRX exerciser device comprises resistance straps and at least one tower comprising a plurality of points of suspension of the resistance straps, wherein a user may detachably connect one end of such resistance straps in selected points of suspension along the aforementioned tower in order to perform desired exercises. The aforementioned tower has to be fixedly mounted onto the surface of a wall in a domestic environment and such mounting is performed through drilling an array of holes onto the surface of the wall and use of bolts being driven through these holes to support the tower. The appearance of the tower onto the wall is generally aesthetically undesirable, whilst the fixedly mounting of the tower onto the wall makes dismantling of the same rather awkward and therefore storage and/or transporting the exerciser apparatus from one place to another is not an easy task. It is herein noted that a pair of towers is required in practice in order for the device appropriately providing a full set of exercises for an overall body training session and this aggravates even further the overall aesthetic discomfort and difficulty of dismantling for storage and/or transport.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a handily storable and transportable exerciser device employing resistance straps, which are selectively attached at varying points along a telescopically deployed tower to perform varying body training exercises, such tower being stored when dismantled within a housing of the device that is at the same time adapted to provide support of the tower when deployed for use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the aforementioned telescopically deployable tower with a structure that enhances the rigidity thereof and enables an efficiently robust performance thereof during use in conducting a variety of exercises necessitating a pulling action being exerted at varying points along the tower by the resistance straps mounted thereupon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a telescopically deployed horizontally oriented corridor that constitutes a foot rest for a user exercising a pulling action on a resistance strap mounted onto the vertically oriented tower, whereby this corridor with the user standing thereupon counteracts a moment of inertia acting onto the tower as a result of the exercising of a pulling action on a resistance strap and wherein the corridor is adapted to being stored within the housing of the device.